


喜欢你💕1⃣️8⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️8⃣️

   装晕这种手段对某些人很有效。比如此刻正手忙脚乱的少年。  
   “Peter，Sir只是昨晚没有睡觉，请送他回房间休息。”神助攻Friday无处不在，“请相信他昨天晚上什么都没干。”  
  “⋯”少年红了脸，撇撇嘴，把男人抱回卧室。  
   安顿好男人，少年坐在床边双手托腮看着那悦目的侧脸。  
   仅仅五个月，他从爬对面大楼偷窥男人到走进这里，成为男人的伙伴再进阶为恋人，现在他的恋人⋯早不记得了吧？  
   明明是一个人，感觉却又不是。那望向他的眼睛里像带着锋利的薄冰，完全没有以前溺死人的温柔。  
   “我是谁⋯我也想知道我是你的谁⋯”少年移开视线，“可是你⋯又是谁。”  
   “Sir永远是他自己。你应该知道的，Peter。”  
   “或许是，又或许不是。”少年迷茫地看着窗外，“Friday，我应该怎么做？”  
   “请自己感受。Peter，请相信自己的判断。”  
   他不相信那个男人消失了，也不相信这个男人是好人，因为以往使用过绝境的，除了Miss Potts，全部都邪恶了。  
   所以他要阻止绝境大规模蔓延。

   本来只想装个晕的男人在少年轻浅的呼吸间意外睡了个好觉。睁眼时分正好夕阳如血，映衬的少年趴在床边的睡脸静谧温暖，男人像被蛊惑般伸出手指滑过那被映红的本该雪白细嫩的肌肤，着迷于指尖美好的质感，他顶级的身体的确该被珍惜地享用。  
   TS是崇尚品味的成功人士，所有的一切都必须是最好的。正装每季意大利手工订制，私下服装由Pepper专柜采购，过季丢掉。饰品由一线奢侈品定制或提供限量版优先选择权，家居由旗下北欧设计师负责，电声通讯设备全部AKG，音响系统由B&O呈现一一之前那个人格甚至为这个少年准备好了生日礼物，小孩子都喜欢的IphoneX和B&O 5月刚准备上市的复古Earset挂耳蓝牙耳机。  
   现在是他接管了身体，除了对前主人格的性格不满，对他的品味越来越认同。尤其是这个小男孩一一他曾以为没人会让他惊艳，但是打脸来的太快，一个眼神一个动作他就上心了，一个装在便宜货里面的小孩子，居然入了他挑剔的眼，他开始认真地考虑前任想做的事，怎样把他据为己有。  
  轻轻地把少年抱上床，男人越看越喜欢，亲上他的睫毛，脸颊，玫瑰花一样红润的薄唇，并不满足地深入他甜蜜的小嘴，舔过细碎的牙齿，纠缠上稚嫩的小舌。  
  少年发出粘稠的呻吟，甘美地让男人腿间疼痛。他让少年的双臂挂在自己肩上，环抱住少年织细的身体，上下爱抚，不满足地解除了他的战衣，饥渴地贴上展露出的柔韧细腻的光滑肉体。  
  绵长的湿吻过后，男人吮吸上少年雪白的颈项，弄出一个又一个红印，那美丽的锁骨让他反复留连，恨不得印上自己的签名。  
  待用唇舌和牙齿逗弄白晳胸口的小粉红时，少年娇吟了一声“Mr.Stark”，甜得他差点丢盔弃甲，而后那双迷蒙的双眼半睁，男人被提上去，在模糊的一句“Darling”后被少年封住了所有的质疑。  
  享受着少年的热情，男人心里的愤怒在发酵，看这熟练程度，前任已经拥有了这个可人的一切，早知如此，当时消灭他时应该用更残忍的方式。  
  嫉妒蒙蔽了男人，他近乎啃咬着少年娇柔的唇舌，似乎闻到了血腥味。  
  猛然被推开时，理智接管了男人的大脑。但他不后悔，看到鲜血流下少年的嘴角，他只有一个反应就是舔掉它，不能浪费。  
  所以抓住少年的手，他真的做了。  
看着少年不知是气是羞还是怒的通红的脸，男人嘴角上扬，露出一个坏笑。  
  “Darling⋯你真甜，原来我喜欢甜食。”抓过少年的手，舔弄他僵硬的指尖，男人性感又色情的举止让少年喉间发出小兽一样无助的呻吟。他氤氲着水雾的双眸似乎是在看男人，又似乎在透过他看别人。  
  男人控制自己不要妒火中烧，他要征服这个小东西，让他忘记以前那个人，只记得他一个。  
 男人攻击性十足的眼神和动作让少年汗毛倒立，他用力挣脱了他的桎梏，跳下床穿好了战衣。  
  “为什么？”男人逼近他，“你是有感觉的对吗？”  
“I’m sorry⋯”少年打开窗户跳了下去。  
 男人的呼唤被抛在身后，他需要清醒一下，荡着蛛丝很快消失在高楼大厦间。，  
  “Fri，那孩子还有多久成年？”男人的脸笼罩在黑夜里，莫名让人战栗。  
“一个月零十五天，sir。”  
“呵呵⋯”男人盘算着时间，露出反射灯光的尖牙。


End file.
